


your turn

by Yulons



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulons/pseuds/Yulons
Summary: Someone has to fetch water for the camp.





	your turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coarseCorsair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coarseCorsair/gifts).



> i'm not super confident in writing velanna or sigrun, but i hope i did them justice. c:

A heavy thud has a few heads turning towards the fire to see Sigrun already settled down, pulling her soggy boots off to warm her toes after trekking through a stream. Most go back to their own duties, like Mahariel who resumes restringing her bow after it had snapped midfight. The dwarf had almost relaxed fully when she heard someone clear their throat behind her and an empty bucket being dumped by her side. “It’s your turn to fetch us water,” says the voice Sigrun identifies as Velanna.

“I’m pretty sure it’s Oghren’s turn,” she guesses with a shrug, digging her fingers into the cool soil at her side. “Don’t tell me you mistook me for him. I don’t know how I’d handle an insult like that.”

There’s an indignant sputter behind her and she turns to see Velanna sigh and quirk an eyebrow up. “No, I did it last time and you’re next in line,” she clarifies. “Mahariel even wrote it down after Anders tried to get out of it.”

“What?” Mahariel speaks up, looking up from her repaired bow. “No I didn’t. I just said that so you’d stop arguing over chores.”

Sigrun barks out a loud laugh. “So you’ve got no proof, huh?” She teases, letting herself fall onto her back so she could reach up and poke at the elf’s leg. “Guess it’s not my turn, then.”

The dwarf scowls when Velanna pulls her leg away with a huff. “Well, somebody must do it,” she grunts, turning to glare at Mahariel, who just shrugged in response.

“I’ll do it if you come with me,” Sigrun offers with a lopsided grin, stretching herself to poke at Velanna’s leg again. She laughs when the elf doesn’t move away again.

Velanna groans, hesitating for a scant moment before bending down to pick up the bucket and walking back towards the direction of the running stream they’d passed to get to camp. Sigrun has to scramble to pull her boots back on (with a grumble, considering they were still wet and her feet had just been dried) and stand to follow.

“Was this just your clever way of getting me alone?” Velanna questions once they’re out of earshot of the camp.

“Whaaaat?” Sigrun feigns ignorance before slipping her hand into Velanna’s. “No idea what you’re talking about.” She grins when she feels the other squeeze her hand. “I just thought you were getting tired of the stares.” The dwarf doesn’t get a response back but she notes the other shifting to walk a bit closer than before.

The rest of their walk is quiet with nothing but the sounds of the forest to accompany them until they approach the babbling stream. It’s shallow, but quick running and deep enough for them to dip the entire bucket in and pull up enough water for both cooking and drinking. Sigrun stretches up once she sets the bucket down on the side of the water before plopping back down onto the ground. “We don’t have to go back yet,” she reasons, patting the spot beside her.

Velanna readily settles down at her side. "You know they're going to think we snuck off for less than appropriate reasons," the elf states matter-of-factly, leaning into Sigrun.

That just prompts a shrug from the dwarf. "Eh," she mumbles. "My only worry is that Oghren'll make some gross noises when we get back, but I think Mahariel will give him a warning shot before I could even grab my daggers." Sigrun pulls the other's hand into her lap, prodding at fingers that weave spells with a grace that often left her in awe. She lifts the hand up to press a little kiss to it. "Let's just stay here for a few. They can wait."

"They need that water to make dinner."

"Then maybe someone else should've volunteered to get the water."


End file.
